My Obsession
by The Sinistros
Summary: Tes larmes, ma confusion. Ton désespoir, ma compassion. Ce foutu sortilège, ton sang… Draco, comment en sommes nous arrivés là ? OS, POV Harry, SLASH HP/DM


_Hello! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, d'un genre totalement différent. Bonne lecture._

**Genre :**** Angst/Hurt. Avis aux homophobes ou personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de relation: Cet OS reste un slash, implicant des relations entre hommes. Vous connaissez la sortie.**

**Rating :**** T**

**Pairing :**** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

**Disclamer:**** Tout appartient à JK Rowling (un grand merci à elle pour ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Harry Potter)**

**Note de l'auteur: ****Nos deux protagonistes sont en sixième année, vous l'aurez compris (enfin j'espère) cet OS tourne autour de la fameuse scène du Sectumsempra…**

* * *

><p>La Carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais, c'est incontestable.<p>

Mais telle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu ce point minuscule te représentant sur le parchemin usé, en ce lieu et en pareille compagnie. Ne pouvant qu'assouvir ma curiosité, je suis désormais dissimulé dans l'ombre, à l'embrasure de la porte des toilettes et j'observe en silence.

Oui, la carte est infaillible, me tournant le dos, les doigts crispés à un lavabo et secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, c'est bien toi, Draco Malfoy que j'ai devant moi.

J'aperçois ton reflet dans le miroir fissuré au dessus de toi. Ton visage m'apparaît encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tu me sembles si vulnérable…

Mon estomac fait un bond. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois mais je ne peux nier ce fait, _tu pleures_.

Tu es réellement en train de sangloter, laissant tes larmes te submerger faute de les avoir trop longtemps contenues. Mimi Geignarde essaye de te consoler en vain, mais les caresses de sa main translucide sur ton épaule ne semblent pas te soulager. Et moi je suis tout chamboulé de te voir ainsi tourmenté.

Je me demande ce que je fais là, à observer mon ennemi dans tous ses états. Je me noie à présent dans tes yeux gris embués de larmes.

Tu es beau quand tu pleures… Quand tu laisses de côté ton masque impassible et ta réputation d'orgueilleux Serpentard. Cela doit être la première fois que je vois ton vrai visage, j'aurai tout de même aimé le voir emplit d'une autre émotion que l'angoisse. Devant qui as-tu déjà laissé tes larmes couler ? Pas grand monde j'imagine et maintenant la personne que tu dois mépriser le plus au monde est en train d'en profiter.

Je viens de pénétrer dans ton intimité, je n'ose même pas imaginer ta réaction quand tu t'apercevras de ma présence. Mais je n'ose pas partir, je ne _veux _pas partir. Cette situation est si intéressante, si troublante. Je n'ai même pas ma cape d'invisibilité, elle m'aurait facilité les choses. Mais tes larmes ont attisé ma curiosité, je dois rester là.

- Je n'y arriverai pas… C'est trop dur. Il va me tuer… Personne ne peut m'aider !

D'une voix étouffée entre deux sanglots, c'est tout ce que tu parvins à laisser échapper.

Mais que manigances-tu Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Es-tu sous la domination de Voldemort, est-ce déjà trop tard, comme je le soupçonnais?

Mimi est toujours là, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, te proposant son aide. Toujours là au mauvais moment, à se mêler de tout. Mais qu'elle retourne dans ses tuyaux à pleurer comme une fontaine à la manière de Cho Chang !

Pour une fois que j'aimerais être seul avec toi…

- Tu ne comprends pas, il m'a choisi ! Je ne peux plus me défiler ! Sinon… rétorques-tu dans un geignement aigu et soudainement agressif. Ta voix s'éteint dans un nouveau spasme.

C'est comme-ci tu venais de répondre à la fois à ma requête et à mes questions silencieuses. Mais Mimi se tait à présent, sans broncher, elle te regarde silencieusement. Tes déclarations résonnent dans ma tête. Inutile de soulever ta manche, je sais très bien que la Marque Des Ténèbres a d'ores et déjà souillé ta peau diaphane. Mes doutes se confirment, tu es désormais sous son aile, suivant les traces de ton sale mangemort de père. Tu l'as toujours vénéré, je sais que tu ne voudrais le décevoir pour rien au monde.

Mais as-tu vraiment souhaité poursuivre cette destinée? Le mérites-tu réellement ?

Malgré tout, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire que je suis là, que tout ira bien…

A te voir dans un tel état de terreur, j'arriverai presque à plaindre ta condition. Mais un Mangemort reste un Mangemort. Même si c'est à contrecœur, même si tu as été forcé, tu es quand même l'un des leur. J'aimerai t'inciter à t'enfuir de cette emprise qu'ils mènent sur toi, à te rebeller. Et tant que tu n'arriveras pas à t'échapper des mailles du filet, tu ne seras toujours qu'un pion manipulé à sa guise à coups d'Impero par Voldemort.

Mes pensées sont confuses, est-ce ma tendance à vouloir protéger tout le monde qui me poussent à vouloir t'aider ? Comment dois-je te considérer ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Après tout c'est toi qui as failli tuer Katie Bell avec ce collier ensorcelé, toi qui as failli empoisonner mon meilleur ami avec cet hydromel, j'en suis pratiquement sûr. Apparemment, ce sort ne leur était pas destiné, tes tentatives étaient vaines. Mais aujourd'hui encore, je suis le seul à te suspecter.

Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste la mission que Voldemort t'a confiée, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu t'exécutes dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais que fais-tu dans cette salle ? J'ai déjà tenté d'y pénétrer, mais rien à faire, elle refuse de s'ouvrir à moi lorsque tu es à l'intérieur. Il m'est impossible de savoir à quelle sorte d'endroits tu as pensé pour y pénétrer, pourtant j'ai tout essayé.

Alors me voilà condamner à ruminer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, exaspéré à l'idée que tu trafiques je ne sais quoi dans cette salle, au même étage et seulement à quelques pas de moi et que je ne peux rien y faire. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je te surveille.

J'ai envoyé des elfes sur tes talons, je te suis dans les couloirs, je t'observe en cours, à table, sans arrêt. Je ne me sépare plus de ma fidèle carte du Maraudeur, que je scrute à la moindre occasion.

Tu es devenu ma plus grande préoccupation Draco, je veux savoir ce que tu prépares.

Chaque soir, je te file jusque très tard sur la carte, alternant avec ma lecture du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ de ce cher Prince de Sang-mêlé. J'ai fini par connaître le moindre de tes pas, je trace ton chemin avant que tu ne t'éclipses dans cette salle introuvable qui n'apparait même pas sur le parchemin. Les mots « Méfaits accomplis » ne sont presque jamais prononcés avant que tu n'aies rejoint les cachots qui mènent à ta salle commune. Je prie pour que tu te fasses coincer, ce qui –comme par hasard- n'arrive jamais. Je vais finir par croire que Rogue est de mèche avec toi, ce qui ne m'étonnerait que très peu.

Cette obsession a fini par me dominer. Elle me ronge de l'intérieur. Mes pensées ne se dirigent plus que vers toi.

Tu me hantes Draco, le jour comme la nuit. Peu à peu, mon passé dramatique, la mort de mes parents, celle de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort, la disparition de Sirius au-delà du voile…Tous ces souvenirs horribles qui ont peuplé mes cauchemars se sont estompés. Même un Détraqueur n'aurait pu m'apeurer autant que dans mes rêves les plus sombres.

Toi, tu as agi comme mon Patronus, ton image a peu à peu chasser ces horreurs de mon esprit.

C'est ainsi que chaque nuit tu as commencé à envahir mes rêves, et la porte de la Salle sur Demande a remplacé la porte noire du Département des Mystères. Quand j'ai enfin pu y pénétrer, ce sont les caresses de tes mains de maître sur ma peau, tes baisers passionnés, ta langue aguicheuse et tes coups de reins emballés que j'y ai trouvé.

J'ai pris l'habitude de jeter un sortilège de silence sur mon lit à baldaquin avant de me coucher, dès la nuit qui a suivi le premier rêve. Question de sécurité, car je ne préfère pas imaginer les têtes de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean si je me mettais à gémir sensuellement ton prénom dans mon sommeil, ce qui arrive probablement à chaque fois.

Par conséquent, depuis quelques temps je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, haletant et transpirant, les joues en feu, au bord de la jouissance ou le plus souvent déjà maculé de ma propre semence.

Egaré dans mes pensées, j'en ai presque oublié où j'étais. Je me perds à nouveau dans ton regard fiévreux. Tu as réussi à te calmer, hoquetant toujours un peu, ton visage amaigri toujours mouillé de larmes.

Notre subconscient peut-il être révélateur ? Je ne pouvais me soumettre à l'idée que je passais chaque nuit entre les bras de celui qui s'avère être mon ennemi depuis maintenant six ans. Je me suis obstiné à penser que c'était juste mon corps qui réagissait aux supplices de mes rêves.

Et j'ai fini par m'avouer que j'éprouvais tout de même un certain désir. Oui, _j'ai envie de toi._ Tu me hantes, tu es à l'origine de tous mes fantasmes et celui à qui je pense malgré moi lors de mes plaisirs solitaires.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus être maître de mes sentiments. Je suis dans une grande confusion tu m'obsèdes Draco, mais je ne sais plus comment ni pourquoi. Je ne saurais définir ce que je ressens réellement, c'est du domaine de l'indicible. Mon esprit est trop fermé, j'ai dû mal à accepter tout autre sentiment que de la haine envers toi et je ne considère pas le désir comme tel, du moins pas à part entière. Mais ce désir, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne peut être partagé que dans mes rêves.

A présent, ma raison se bat en duel avec mon cœur. Je suis en proie à une sensation indescriptible. J'ai envie de te rassurer, de te serrer dans mes bras tout simplement, parce que la chaleur humaine est toujours réconfortante.

Il serait préférable de m'en aller et de garder le silence sur ce que je viens de voir, pas de doute, mais j'aurai l'impression de t'abandonner.

J'hésite encore à révéler ta félonie à Dumbledore. Cela vaudrait mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde, mais une part de moi préférerait régler cette histoire seul à seul avec toi.

Décidé, je sors de ma cachette lentement mais sûrement. Tu renifles un grand coup, frotte tes yeux de ta manche et jette un coup d'œil au miroir. Mon reflet est bien visible maintenant.

Sortant ta baguette, tu fais aussitôt volte-face. Dans tes yeux, plus la moindre trace de désarroi ou de terreur, je ne lis à présent que de la rancœur et de l'offense. Avec une grimace de mépris, tu lances un sortilège qui ricoche contre un lavabo. Tout ce que je redoutais, il n'y a plus rien à faire à présent, tu ne me laisseras pas le temps de parler. J'ai encore agi sur un coup de tête, oubliant que j'avais affaire à Draco Malfoy.

Tout va très vite. Des sortilèges lancés dans tout les sens, les jérémiades de Mimi nous priant d'arrêter, l'explosion d'une chasse d'eau. Le liquide se répandant rapidement, je glisse et m'avachis sur le carrelage glacé. Tu vas profiter de ce moment propice pour m'attaquer. Mais je serai prêt.

- _Endolo…_

- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, tu t'effondres à ton tour sur le sol inondé.

Haletant, la vue troublée, un goût métallique m'envahit la bouche. Du sang… _ton sang. _

Jetant brièvement un regard circulaire, je m'aperçois que les murs en sont recouverts, que mes vêtements en sont souillés, qu'une mare rougeâtre se forme à une vitesse ahurissante autour de toi... Mimi Geignarde hurle à la mort. Tremblant de tous tes membres, peinant à respirer, ta poitrine est tailladée de toutes parts et tu saignes abondamment.

_Non… _

Horrifié, je me relève tant bien que mal et m'agenouille près de toi, et serre ta main dans la mienne.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Utiliser un maléfice inconnu sans en connaître les conséquences, encore un geste exécuté par impulsivité. Pourquoi cet acte me rappelle-t-il cette mise en scène qui m'a fait croire que Sirius était en danger, qui a mit en péril la vie de mes amis et m'a coûté la sienne ? Je ne veux pas être responsable d'une mort de plus, c'est trop douloureux.

Mais que fais-je, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que tu es là, agonisant sous mes yeux ?

- Pardon Draco, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça pardon ! Marmonnais-je, la voix entrecoupée par la panique.

Mais des excuses ne servent à rien dans un moment pareil. C'est de l'aide qu'il te faut, mais je n'ose pas aller en chercher, je ne veux pas te laisser là, de peur que la vie ne t'ait quitté avant mon retour.

Pitié faites que quelqu'un vienne, quelqu'un qui connaisse un contre sort, quelqu'un qui pourra te sauver…

Cette hémorragie qui ne cesse pas, ta respiration de plus en plus saccadée, tu serres ma main comme pour m'implorer de t'aider… Les larmes me montent aux yeux, les tiens me regardent intensément, me priant de ne pas te laisser. Non Draco je ne t'abandonnerai pas mais te voir souffrir ainsi me torture aussi, plus que tu ne le penses.

_S'il te plait ne meurt pas..._

Alors que je te prie de tenir bon, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre à la volée, comme-ci mes prières venaient de s'exaucer. Terrifié, je me rends compte que c'est Rogue qui vient de surgir, me bousculant violement sur le côté avec un regard noir, m'arrachant à l'emprise de ta main.

Tu es sauvé, moi ma dernière heure a sonné.

La sentence tombera, mais peu m'importe. A présent la seule chose qui compte vraiment c'est _toi_.

Je me relève, observant Rogue dans son action. Mimi a cessé de crier, on n'entend plus maintenant que l'incantation semblable à une chanson qu'il murmure, refermant peu à peu les blessures que je t'ai infligées.

Voilà pourquoi nous sommes incompatibles, nous ne savons que nous faire souffrir.

Une perle cristalline roule sur ma joue, le goût salé de ma larme se mélange au goût métallique de ton sang. Silencieusement, je pleure pour toi. Serait-ce là l'acceptation de mes sentiments ?

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plu.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;) Les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, ne servent qu'à progresser! ^^**


End file.
